Little Things
by littlesolo
Summary: It was the little things... Please review


**AN: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the little things that meant the most between them.

Shortly after rediscovering her wolf, Ruby had woken up to find a copy of the book, Where the Wild Things Are outside her bedroom. All the weariness from the night before was forgotten as she smiled and flipped through the pages. Noticing a post-it sticking out, she turned to the particular page. A warm feeling started to spread from her chest and Ruby was unable to contain the blush and small giggle that escaped when she read the words on the page:

_But the Wild Things cried "Oh please don't go! We'll eat you up, we love you so!"_

Coming from anyone else, Ruby would have found it offensive, since it was not only what the common fairytale depicted the wolf doing to people, but a reminder of what she had done to Peter. But from Belle, it was impossible to see it as anything other than a sign of support and friendship. A sign that Belle was still not afraid of Ruby's "wild thing". The phrase would become something they said instead of goodbye, especially during wolfstime. A silent sign of support and a reminder that Belle's loft would be open to her should she want to stop by.

Belle had been feeling a bit discouraged. Rumple had been inquiring as to her relationship with Ruby. The only reason she had found out was because she had overheard him interrogating the Blue Fairy. Belle had placed herself between the two and let the fairy slip away.

"All I want is your happiness Belle"

"Ruby makes me happy and if that were really your concern, you would ask me and not question my friends behind my back. Sometimes your actions are so hurtful I wonder if you care about me as a PERSON at all."

"How can you say that? I gave you an entire library! That should be an obvious sign that I care for you!"

Belle had simply shook her head at him. "You don't understand at all."

He didn't. While the library was a grand gesture, and a place she loved dearly, the action had felt desperate. She loved the library and her books, but when she had first gotten here, what she had needed was a friend. A guide in this strange new world. At the time, the library had felt like just another cage, a change of scenery, but still a box used to keep track of her and keep her in. She had hated that he had used something she loved so dearly like that. Seeing as how she could live in the loft above it, she would "hardly ever need to leave".

But then she had met Ruby. Belle had stayed at the BnB until she and Ruby had cleaned out the loft. Having the option of staying somewhere else and having a friend had helped Belle to see the library as her safe haven again.

After their argument, Belle had gone back to sorting books for the next few hours. When she went to the circulation desk for a break, she had found a package wrapped in tissue paper. At first she had thought it was an apology attempt from Rumple, but on closer inspection she recognized the knot the ribbon was tied in as one Ruby used on take out orders. She carefully unwrapped the package to find that it held a collection of bookmarks. On a small slip on paper, in Ruby's usual scrawl, was written:

_To mark the place of where you travel in your mind, some ideas of where you can go once the boundary is broken._

Belle had flipped through to find a bookmark from Egypt decorated with hieroglyphics and made on papyrus, a bookmark that had images from the Book of Kells printed on it, one outline the Amazon River and a handful of others. Belle's day had become instantly brighter. When she had later thanked Ruby, she had promised to go but only if Ruby came with her.

It had been about small things. Which is why, when Belle lost her memory, Ruby visited her in the hospital with a To Go menu. "To fill you with something better than hospital food and give you some options even when you get out. The first meal is my treat." Belle was charmed by Ruby's smile and willingness to just let her chose. She wasn't trying to make her remember or pick out her meal. The easy friendship was a much needed relief after recent events. "I'll hold on to the menu, but for my first meal, I'll have whatever you think is the best and maybe some company?"

"You got it. See you shortly." Ruby had given her another smile and then taken off. Belle couldn't wait to see her new friend again.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
